


So Long Partner

by BenTheNerd



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheNerd/pseuds/BenTheNerd
Summary: It finally comes down to this. Woody's final tale. He has gone through many adventures but nothing has prepared him for this one. He has lost so many people in his life and reunited with someone unexpected.





	1. A Special Gift

A little girl named Samantha is playing with her toys in her backyard. Her babysitter comes in the backyard and visits her.

 

"Bonnie I'm so happy to see you."

 

"Hey. Samantha. How have you been?"

 

Bonnie gives Samantha a big hug and walks with her inside.

 

"I have a surprise for you Samantha. Close your eyes."

 

When Samantha opens her eyes, she sees Bonnie holding a box of toys in her hands.

 

"I'm going off to college but I want to take care of them."

 

"What are their names?"

 

"The two most important are these two: Woody and Buzz."

 

"They are wonderful. What does this string do?"

 

Samantha pulls the string on Woody's back.

 

"There's a snake in my boot."

 

"What does this button do?"

 

"To Infinity And Beyond."

 

"I have had these toys  for a long time and they are very important to me. They will always be there for you."

 

"I love them."

 

"Goodbye Samantha."

 

Bonnie gives Samantha one more hug before heading off to college. Samantha has Woody and Buzz wave goodbye to Bonnie. Bonnie smiles and drives off.

 

Samantha runs inside to show her mom.

 

"Mommy, Mommy. Look what Bonnie gave me before she went to college. Their names are Woody."

 

"That's wonderful dear. I'm sure your father will like them."

 

Samantha hears her dad come in through the door and runs towards him.

 

"Daddy, daddy. Look at these new toys. Their names are Woody and Buzz. Bonnie said they will always-,"

 

"Be there for you?"

 

A feeling of melancholy hit the dad. He holds Woody and Buzz.

 

"Daddy are you alright."

 

"Yeah sweetie. Daddy's alright."

 

"Andy honey. Dinner's ready," the wife calls.

 

"I'm coming."

 

Andy puts the two toys down.

 

When he and Samantha leave, Woody wakes up.

 

"Buzz wake up."

 

Buzz wakes up.

 

"Can you try to walk?"

 

Buzz tries to walk but he can't.


	2. To Infinity and Beyond

Woody and several of his gang members carry Buzz to a toy bed. Woody stays by Buzz's bedside.

"It will be alright partner. I'm here for you."

"Listen Woody. I don't have much time."

"Don't talk like that. We'll get you help."

"No just listen. I just want to let you know that you have been a true friend and I couldn't ask for a better brother. No one lives forever. My time has come to go to infinity and beyond."

Woody starts getting teary-eyed.

"No please just stay with me. I've already lost Jessie. I can't lose you too."

"It will be alright Woody. Death is just a natural way of living. We may not like it but it comes for us all."

Woody starts crying. He looks at Buzz's now lifeless body which falls apart and closes his eyes. Woody and the rest of his gang hold a funeral for Buzz. Even Samantha's toys pay their respects. Woody gives a speech.

"I know it is sad that he is no longer here but he is finally in a better place. I will always remember the things that we did. Buzz was like a brother to me and I will miss him dearly but we have to keep going forward. Buzz is truly to infinity and beyond."


	3. Ride Like The Wind

Woody sits on a box looking out at the rest of the house. His horse Bullseye walks over to me. He start petting him.

"Good boy Bullseye. Good boy."

Bullseye starts coughing.

"What's the matter boy?" 

Bullseye falls to the ground. 

"Bullseye?"

Bullseye starts whimpering. Woody runs over to him.

"What's wrong boy?" 

Bullseye's left lower leg falls off him. His front right leg soon follows. 

"No not you too. I can't lose you too buddy. I have already lost Buzz and Jessie. I won't lose you too."

Bullseye rubs his head against my shoulder. Then he lays his head on the ground and closes his eyes. 

"Nooooo!"

Woody just sits there alone. Soon, Rex, Ham, And Mr. Potato Head come out to check on him.

"Hey Woody buddy. How are you holding up?"

Woody doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry about Bullseye."

Woody still does not respond.

"Maybe we can cheer you up?"

"Rex?"

"What? I'm just trying to help?"

"Thank you guys but I will be fine." 

Woody walks away and contemplates his life. Woody's wife Bo Peep walks out and tries to comfort Woody.

"He was a good friend. But at least he is in a better place." 

"That doesn't take the pain away Bo."

"You're not alone sweetie. You still have me."

"I know Bo honey."

Woody kisses Bo on her cheek and she just sits with Woody for the rest of the time until Samantha returns.

"What a nice place to be."


	4. Old Wounds

Samantha is playing with her toys the next day.

"Get him cowboy!" 

Suddenly a big boy walks over to her. 

"Hey you big baby! Can I see that cowboy doll?"

"No Ralph. You're a bully who likes to destroy toys." 

"Oh come on Sam!"

"Stop calling me that! It sounds like a boy's name." 

Ralph tries to grab Woody but Samantha pushes him away and runs away with her toys. However, in her hurry Bo Peep accidentally falls out of the box. 

"Bo!" Woody thinks to himself. 

Ralph walks over to Bo Peep and picks her up.

"HAHA!"

"Ralph. It's time to come home."

"Coming Mommy."

When he gets home his mom is cooking dinner.  She calls for Ralph's dad.

"Sid honey. Dinner is ready!" 

Ralph's father walks in.

"It smells good."


	5. The Rescue

Back at Samantha's house, Samantha notices that one of her toys are missing. 

"Mommy. One of my toys are missing. Have you seen the shepherd girl? I really liked her." 

"I don't know sweetie."

Samantha runs around her house looking for Bo Peep. Meanwhile, Woody tells his gang that he saw Bo Peep fall out of the box. 

"She was taken by that big bully Ralph. I'm going to rescue her."

"But how will you get there?"

Woody calls for the family dog Max a German Shepherd. Woody rides on Max to the place where he last saw Bo Peep. 

"Come on Bo. I know you're around here somewhere." 

Woody hears a voice and hides. It's Ralph. 

"There's that big fat bully."

Woody follows him to his house. He hides behind a hedge. He sees Ralph give a toy to his Doberman dog. 

"Good boy! Who's a good boy?"

"Not you that's for sure," Woody thinks.

He tries to tiptoe but something snaps. He looks down and sees that he stepped on a twig. He looks and sees Ralph coming over to him. Woody lies unconscious. 

"Huh. How did you get here?"

Ralph takes Woody inside to his room.

"Not this again," Woody thinks.

Ralph puts Woody on a table and leaves. He looks around trying to spot Bo Peep. He notices her on a shelf.

"Bo. Bo."

"Woody. I'm so glad you're here. Save me. This kid is a monster. He's just like his father."

"Wait what?"

"His father is-."

Before Bo can finish her sentence, Ralph comes back with a hammer. 

"Thanks for letting me use the hammer Dad."

"You better bring it back," Sid says. 

That's when Woody realizes what Bo meant.

"Oh my gosh. His dad is Sid Phillips!" 

Ralph retrieves Bo and places her on a wooden board. 

"Woody?" She calls out quietly in a fearful sad tone.

"Bo No!" He whispers.

All Woody can do is watch as Ralph hammers the legs of his wife in front of him.

"No. No, no, no!" Woody cries out.

After Ralph is done demolishing Bo Peep's legs he grabs her by the waist.

"What are you doing to her now?" Woody thinks.

Ralph whistles his fingers and his dog Gladis shows up. 

"Here's a new chew toy Gladis. You want it? You want it?"

Ralph throws Bo to Gladis who quickly bites into Bo.

"No! It's not going to end like this!"

Woody jumps off the table onto the dog kicking and punching the dog.

"LET MY WIFE GO!!!" 

Gladis shakes Woody off his head. He manages to let Bo Peep go. However, he turns his attention to Woody.


	6. Farewell My Love

Gladis gets closer and closer to Woody. 

"Well goodbye cruel world," Woody thinks.

Then, an idea pops into Woody's head. He remembers the dog whistle which he used to summon Max. He gets it out and blows it. Max hears the whistle and comes running through a door left open and up the stairs to Ralph's room. Max charges at Gladis and the two get into a fight. While Gladis is distracted, Woody carried Bo and the shattered remains of her legs down the stairs. However, Ralph spots him. He is freaked out 

"This isn't possible!" 

Woody gently puts Bo down and jumps the table to confront Ralph. He grabs Ralph by his collar.

"You listen you spoiled brat! You better play nice or else I will tell your toys to come after you. So play nice.  Koppisch?"

Ralph nods his head.

"Great. Now goodbye."

Woody, Bo, and Max walk out the door and Gladis is trapped in a closet. Ralph runs up the stairs scared as heck. He looks at his toys and is frightened. 

Woody and Bo manage to arrive at Samantha's room. Woody gently places Bo on a toy carpet. 

"It's going to be alright. I'll get help."

"No Woody. Just stay with me will you please?"

Woody agrees and sits with his wife.

"I don't have much time left honey."

"No don't say that. Please?!" 

Bo places her hand on Woody's.

"I love you Woody."

Woody starts crying.

"I love you too," he responds sobbing.

"I'm so glad to have spent this life with you. It's been an adventure."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bo Peep looks out the window at the Sunset.

"Such a beautiful way to go."

Woody just sits there as Bo Peep goes into permanent sleep. He can't stop crying. The rest of Woody's gang comes and tries to comfort him. Mr. Potato Head puts his hand on Woody's shoulder.

"It's alright Woody. I'm here for you. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I lost Mrs. Potato Head."

Woody grabs Mr. Potato Head and hugs him. Both sob it out.


	7. Our Friendship Will Never Die

After Bo's funeral, Woody just sits on the table where the rest of the toys are. He starts feeling sick. 

"I need to get some rest," Woody thinks. 

He tries to get up but his legs start shaking. Both of his arms fall off of him. Woody falls to the ground.

"Help. Please. Someone?"

Rex and Mr. Potato Head run over and pick him up. They put him in a toy-sized bed. 

"Thank you guys," He says in pain. 

"Where are my arms?"

Rex runs over and grabs Woody's arms. He brings them over to him.

"Thanks Rex." 

Woody slowly starts to die.

"I just want to let you guys know that I couldn't have asked for better friends. Even during that time when you threw me out of the moving van."

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up again," Mr. Potato Head says with a giggle. 

Woody smiles and says, "I'm finally going to infinity and beyond." 

With his words said, Woody closes his eyes and life take it's toll. Rex and Mr. Potato Head throw a funeral for Woody. 

"Woody was a one of a kind toy and we will dearly miss him. May he never be forgotten and always be loved."

Samantha runs into her room and finds Woody fallen apart. She starts crying and gives the toy over to Andy. 

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm afraid it's time for Woody to go. I will dispose of him."

As Andy is carrying Woody to the garbage can, he stops and looks at a picture of him playing with Woody and Buzz. He looks at the bottom of Woody's boot which still bears Andy's name. He starts crying. When he gets to the garbage can he looks at Woody one more time. He sings a song while still crying.

 

"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what you're old pal said because you've got a friend in me." 

After he is done singing he finally gently places Woody into the garbage can.

"So long Partner." 

The End


End file.
